I'm Sorry
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Years after all that happened with Jasper, the events come back to haunt Jenna and Julie's children, making their lives a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Years Later. . .**

**Georgie's POV**

I sighed sitting in the back of Daddy's car, staring out the window on our way to our first day of my second junior year in a few years. Mama looked at me over the back of her seat and sighed.

"Did you remember your pill this morning?" I backtracked through my day and sighed.

"No." She nodded and reached into her book bag, pulling out a small bottle, pouring two pills into her hand and holding them out to me.

"Here. Take 'em. We don't need you getting any older." I took the pills and coughed when my throat started to burn, again.

"Ugh, Ma, can I—"

"We're going for a hunt after school. Promise. Just keep yourself busy and you'll forget about it after a while." I moaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mom, I know you have the thermos in your bag, I can smell it." She looked at Daddy and then sighed, reaching into her bag, tossing me the thermos.

"Fine. Hurry up, we're almost there." I nodded and chugged down half of the thermos, before closing it and slipping it under my seat.

"Th-thanks, Mama." She smiled slightly and grabbed her bag off of the ground as Daddy parked the Jeep, jumping out through his window. Mama turned and looked at me, grinning.

"Ready for your second first day?" I laughed and opened my door, swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Uh. . .yeah. I guess." Mama wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"You'd think the second time around it'd get easier. . .it never does." I shook my head and sighed, watching as Daddy bounded across the campus, knocking over trashcans, and people.

"And. . .Daddy's trying to pass as a junior? He's huge!" She nodded and squeezed me tighter.

"As best as he can. I'm going. . .to go make sure he stays out of trouble." She kissed my hair discreetly and then ran off after him, probably the slowest I've ever seen her run. I sighed and pulled my schedule out of my pocket, scanning my classes. I turned towards my old homeroom and sighed, walking in through the door, grinning when I saw I still had Mr. Russo. _Excellent. . ._ I checked the seating chart and sat down, pulling the Kindle Mama got me for my birthday out of my backpack. The teacher looked at me and frowned.

"Do I know you?" I looked up at him through my eyes lashes and shifted nervously in my seat. _What was it Grampa told me to say? AH, aunt, yeah._ I turned my face up to him and smiled.

"Uh, no, you know my aunt, Virginia. My name's Georgie, Georgie Cullen." He nodded quickly and dug around through his desk for something.

"Ah, okay, yes, I see. Well, welcome to the school." I looked up when several girls walked in, giggling and talking amongst themselves. One sat down next me and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Jenni, what's yours?" I bit my lip and turned back to my reader.

"Uh, Georgie." She nodded and pulled a book out of her bag, still smiling.

"That's a cute name. Nice to meet you Georgie." Jenni smiled, her eyes running over my hair.

"Your hair is so pretty! How'd you get it like that?" I shrugged, instinctively running my ringers through the long mahogany strands.

"Uh, nothing special. Just wash, blow dry. . .and yeah. I get my hair from my Daddy." She nodded and looked down at her book turning the pages absently.

"He must have, _really_ good hair. It'll be a shame when he starts balding. . .or has he already?" I snorted at the thought of Daddy going bald and shook my head.

"Nah, I doubt he's going to lose any of his hair, anytime soon." She shrugged and turned back t her book, as did I, preparing for the next few hours of 'first day homeroom'.

**Analex's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I ran down the hall, Mom trying to keep up as she straightened my shirt.

"Ma, MA! I'm fine!" I grabbed the plate of donuts of the counter, and my bag off the ground, swinging it over my shoulder.

"'Kay, guys, bye!" I spun out of Mom's reach and bolted out the door to Quil's truck, jumping in the back, tossing him and Mike each a few donuts. Mom came out the door, waving.

"Bye, Lexy!" I groaned as Quil and Mike stuck their heads out their windows, looking back at me.

"Yeah! Bye, Lexy!" I rolled my eyes and slammed my fist against the side of the truck, leaving a slight dent.

"Shut up, dicks!" Quil pressed on the gas, and then the brakes, sending me flying into the tail gate.

"Don't dent my truck, man!" I sat back up and rolled my eyes, leaning against the side.

"Whatever, just get me to school driver, or my mother will kill you." He pulled away from my house and we sped down the road, Mike talking to me through the window.

"So, Lex. You plan on getting laid this year?" I rolled my eyes and stuffed one of the donuts in my mouth, choking it down before talking.

"Shut up, Mike. I've got more important things to worry about." Quil snorted.

"Like that gang that John's dragging up? Lex, yesterday, I saw him, and David down at the general store, the guy had the nerve to call me 'pup', what's up with that? And why does he think he's got so much authority anyways, it's your dad that's chief, right?" I shrugged.

"Well, he is older than us, I guess that counts for something." Mike shook his hair out and smirked.

"But still! You are next in line, man! He should be bowing at your feet, bringing you muffins and soda!" I sighed and jumped out of the back of the truck when we parked in front of the school.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to my dad about it, maybe he'll say something to Mr. Uley, get John to back off." I twisted out the crick in my neck and sighed, grabbing my bag and walking up to the school, waving at old friends, chatting up old teachers. Mike caught up to me and grinned.

"Dude, my sister is coming back from boarding school this summer, isn't that awesome? You know she likes you, right?" I shrugged and ran my fingers the my hair before reaching back and pulling it into a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

"Yeeeah, I kinda caught onto that when your dad told my dad to keep me away from her." Quil bounded up to us after talking to his girlfriend and sighed.

"Whew, dodged a bullet there." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"What're you talking about." He shrugged and hoisted his bag up higher on his shoulder.

"What you said, about your guys' dads. Having a girlfriend is a pain, seriously. If I wasn't scared of David, I would break up with Tess, right now." I snorted and pushed open the door to our homeroom, letting Quil and Mike in first.

"Honestly, Q, I'm not even sure how you GOT a girlfriend."

**Georgie's POV**

I walked out at lunch, glad that today wasn't a sunny day so I could go sit with Mama and Daddy, who were sitting at the fabled 'Cullen Table'. I started to weave my way over there, when Jenni caught up with me and smiled.

"Wanna come sit with us?" I peered over her shoulder at a table where a group of kids were sitting watching us. The girls looked nice and the guys were fairly good looking, so, after turning and waving at Mom and Dad, I walked over with Jenni to the table and sat down. She glanced from me to her friend and grinned.

"Guys, this is, Georgie. I have homeroom with her. She's a Cullen." The kids immediately leaned in at the mention of 'Cullen' and started introducing themselves.

"Oh, hi! My name's Mikayla."

"I'm Josh."

"Nick!"

"Brenda." I nodded and shook their hands in turn, glancing towards the parking lot nervously. _Gah! My throat burns. . .Mama. . ._ I looked towards the table Mama and Daddy were sitting at, where they had been joined by Uncle, and I willed one of them to look over her, my eyes pleading. Mama looked up and noticed the look in my eyes, and then she was gone. I sighed and turned back to the table, looking at Nick. _Hmm. . .he's kinda cute. . .if nothing else he could be my date for prom. . ._ I felt a slight breeze and looked down, the familiar shape of the thermos in my bag.

"Thank _God!_" The other's looked at me and I blushed.

"Oh. . .sorry." I reached into my bag, taking the thermos out, turning and looking at the 'Cullen Table' Where Daddy and Uncle were nearly falling over laughing, Mama, smacking their arms when she walked up, casting me an apologetic smile. I sighed and opened the thermos, taking in the scent of the blood before taking a sip, savoring the taste of it on my lips, and the cooling sensation as it hit my throat. Mikayla looked at me and smiled.

"What's in there?" I glanced at the thermos and shrugged.

"Just something my mom made me for. . . my allergies. Weird. . .berry, tomato stuff she got from my doctor." I sighed and downed half of what was left, though it didn't look like it to the others, and then put the lid on, sticking the thermos back into my bag. I could tell my face had flushed from the blood, and apparently, Jenni noticed too.

"Hey. . .your face is a little red. . .you okay?" I nodded quickly and flipped my hair back over my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. It's just the stuff, no biggy." She shrugged and we looked at josh as he started talking.

"Yeah, we're gonna go down to La Push later today. Party on the beach. I heard some of the natives were gonna come down and show us how it's done." Jenni smirked and leaned towards him, her eyes bright, it was obvious she liked him.

"Can we go?" He shrugged.

"Sure. All of you guys can go." He looked at me.

"You can even bring your. . .brothers and sister?" I looked at where he was pointing, laughing when I saw that Daddy was doing a handstand on top of the table.

"Ah, the one on the table is my twin brother. The other two are my cousins. Edward's the oldest of the two. I don't think they'd want to come, but I will." He nodded.

"Alright, cool." I looked up with the bell rang and sighed.

"Off to English." Brenda smiled.

"Hey! That's where I'm going too!" I grinned and grabbed my bag off the ground, making sure the thermos didn't fall out.

"Cool. I'll be there in a second, I have to go tell my, brother, not to be so rambunctious." She shrugged and I dashed across the quad, linking arms with Mama when I caught up to her.

"So, can I go?" she bit her lip as we walked.

"Well. . .we'll see. I have to know how long you're going to be there, so I'll listen around." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Okay, Mama. See you after school." I gave her a hug, and then Daddy, before turning and sprinting off to class.

_**ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER. . .**_

I left Spanish, waving as Nick and Brenda walked away, and then walked out to the parking lot, sighing when I saw Mama and Daddy standing by his jeep. I pulled the thermos out of my backpack and hand it to her.

"Thanks Mama. I really needed it." She smiled and took it, tossing it in the sunroof.

"No problem. So, about that party. . ." Daddy nodded and leaned against the truck next to her.

"We were talking about it in Government and. . ." Uncle walked up.

"They've decided you can go, but they want you back by midnight." Mama rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the parental authority, Edward." He shrugged and started off for his car.

"No problem." I sighed and looked at Mama and Daddy, smiling.

"Thank youuu. . .and I promise, I'll get all my homework done when I get home. . .and . ..yeah!" I started to get in the car, when Jenni, across the lot, shouted out to me.

"Hey! Georgie! Brenda and I are gonna head down to La Push right now! Want a ride?" I looked up at Daddy.

"Can I? Pweeze, Daddy, pweeze?" He sighed and pulled me into a hug, turning away so my friends wouldn't see him kissing my hair.

"Alright. Go ahead. Have a good time." I beamed and gave Mama a hug, before turning and running to Jenni's car, jumping in the back.

"WHOO! Let's go!"

**Analex's POV**

I groaned as I walked out to Quil's truck, pulling my hood up over my hair. Thanks to Mom's outstanding paleness, my hair more often than not frizzes in the rain. I sighed when I saw Mike had beat me to the car, which meant I was riding in the back again. Great.

"Gah, school is a pain in the ass. How come I have to go, I'm the chief's son." Quil bounded up behind me and laughed.

"So? If we're going with rank in the tribe neither one of us would have to go. In case you forgot, I am the great, Quil Ateara the Fourth. I'm council blood, which means I shouldn't have to go either." Mike rolled his eyes and got in the truck.

"Okay, both of you guys shut up. Let's head down to the beach. The pale faces are coming today." I grinned and jumped into the back of the truck with my bag.

"Oh good, my people." Quil started the truck and spun the tires, send gravel up onto the next car over, and then pulling out of the parking lot, speeding towards the beach.

**Georgie's POV**

I jumped out of Jenni's car, taking in the salty sea air, scrunching up my nose when I breathed in what smelled like a wet dog. _This better not be a dog beach._ I walked up the side walk, towards the water, following Nick and Josh, up to where they stopped by a ring of logs, set around a fire pit. I started to sit, when behind me, Jenni shrieked.

"They're coming!" I spun around and smiled slightly when I saw a group of boys, all with dark skin, all with long hair, walking up the beach. Jenni and Brenda ran forward, giggling.

"Lexy! Hey!" One of the bigger boys, smirked, as Jenni and Brenda started babbling animatedly at him, not stopping once. His skin was a bit lighter than the others, and his hair curlier, but he didn't look out of place, not at all. He walked up to the group, smiling at me, making me blush faintly. He looked over at Josh.

"Hey! You brought a new one!" He looked at me and winked. "Excellent." Jenni frowned slightly, and then picked right up where she left off.

"So, this is my friend Georgie. She's new." He ignored pretty much everything she had said, except for my name.

"Oh, hey Georgie. I'm Analex, you can call me Lex. . .this is my friend, Quil- " He pointed at the boy on his left, " –And Mike." They waved at me slightly and I grinned, starting to get more comfortable, though the dog smell was still getting to me.

"H-hi." Lex glanced over his shoulder and then reached under his jacket, pulling out a bag of marshmallows, followed by Mike and Quil who had graham crackers and chocolate bars.

"Who wants smores?" Lex winked and grabbed my arm, pulling me down next to him on one of the logs. "Aight, somebody get me some wood!" he looked at me and grinned. "Not _that _kinda wood Georgie." I blushed deeply, making him laugh and put a hand on my arm.

"Kidding. Promise." Quil ran off and came back a few minutes later with some driftwood in his arms.

"Got it!" He tossed it into the fire pit, and poured a little flask of clear liquid over it. I frowned and Lex tapped my arm.

"Lighter fluid." He pulled a book of matches and struck one against the sleeve of his jacket, before turning and tossing it onto the wood, setting the pieces ablaze. Quil popped up behind us, holding two clothes hangers.

"Hangers ladies?" Lex rolled his eyes and took them handing one off to me, smiling still, after unwinding it so it was long enough to reach the fire. I nodded and stuck a few marshmallows on it, holding it over the flames.

"Thanks." I looked across the fire at Jenni and Brenda, who were talking behind their hands, stopping when they saw me watching them. Lex nudged my arm and smiled, his white teeth dazzling.

"Don't worry about it. They're just jealous." I nodded and pulled my marshmallows back, blowing out the one that had caught on fire. I started to reach for the one on the end, but Lex leaned forward and bit it off the wire, grinning.

"Thank you." He used his tongue to get some of the melted marshmallow off the outside of his mouth before looking at me, and hold his marshmallows out to me.

"Want one?" I nodded and started to lean in, when he twitched the hanger, and got marshmallow on my nose. I wiped it off and sucked the stuff of my thumb, laughing.

"Jerk!" He shrugged and pulled the marshmallow off the wire, holding it out to me.

"Sorry. Impulse." I shook my head and too the melted snack from him, popping it in my mouth. I sighed at how good it was and moaned. Lex raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"Orgasmic much?" I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"I haven't had roasted marshmallows in forever. . .my parents don't eat sweets." He nodded and we ate the rest of our snacks in silence. I started to reach for more, but Lex grabbed my wrist and smiled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I glanced towards Josh and Mike, who were watching us, and then Jenni and Brenda who were doing the same thing. I looked back at Lex and smiled.

"Uh, sure." I stood up, and waited for him to pass his hanger off to Quil to start walking down the beach, my hands hanging loosely at my sides. After a few seconds he caught up with me and smirked.

"You sure don't waste any time, do ya?" I shrugged and blushed when he reached out and took my hand. "Just don't want to lose you." I looked up at him, shocked, and he blushed.

"Ah, I mean. . .it's dark. . .and you could get lost." I smiled slightly, and looked up when he started pulling me up towards the tree line, sitting down on another log. He grinned and pulled his hood down, the breeze lifting his hair and making it swirl around. I glanced towards the trees, when I noticed the dog smell had gotten worse and sighed. Lex leaned forward and smirked.

"So, tell me all about you. I wanna know." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Uh. . .what do you want to know?" He paused for a moment frowned.

"How about. . .we start with the basics. Where'd you come from?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much—"

"GAH! Not like that! I've already that from my dad, and my mom twice, I don't need to hear it anymore!" I giggled and leaned back against the roots that had twisted up and away from the tree.

"Well then, don't ask." He smirked.

"You're feisty, I like that." I blushed and then rolled my eyes once I pulled out of it.

"And. . .you're cocky." He raised an eyebrow at me, and lifted his hands taking my face in between them.

"Oh really? How so?" He hands were warm, and they made my face flush darker.

"This." He tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"I'd hardly called this cocky. . .forward maybe." He looked me in the eye and smiled, before leaning in slowly, and pressing his lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Georgie's POV**

I pulled away slightly and laughed.

"Heh, what was that for?" Lex shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Impulse. . .you're not gonna sue me for sexual harassment are you?" I shook my head, biting my lip.

"N-no. . ." He lifted me off my feet slightly, and leaned in to kiss me again, when we heard wolf whistling and cat calls down the beach. Lex set me down, blocking my vision. "Did. . .can they see us?" He rolled his eyes and groaned.

"God, no. It's my mom. C'mon." He held his hand out to me, and I took it, running back up the beach. We came up to the fire, and an older woman, probably in her thirties, was standing in the middle of all the guys, talking animatedly. She looked up when we came up to the group and chuckled pointing towards Lex.

"See, _that_ came out of _this_." The woman ran her hand over her hip and winked at some of the older boys. "Road to success boys. Road to Success." Quil whistled and bounded up, giving her a hug.

"Yes, almighty Top Squaw! We take your charitable advice with much gratefulness!" Lex rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Guys, stop checking out my mom, seriously. It's gross." He pushed his way through the crowd, dragging me along with him, stopping when he reached his mom.

"Alright, why're you here, Ma?" She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Dad said that he needs you at home ASAP. Says. . .Grampa needs help at his house or something." He nodded, though it didn't seem like he was really listening.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, Ma. I'll be home in like. . .an hour, okay?" She sighed, nodded and looked at Quil.

"Quil, sweetie, could you go to my car? I brought some sandwiches for everybody." Mike whooped and started off to the parking lot.

"I'll get it Mom!" Quil growled and ran after him.

"NO! I'll get it!" Lex's mom shook her head and laughed as they ran off, turning to look at him.

"You're friends are insane!" She smiled and then looked at me, and then back at Lex.

"Who's this?" He shrugged, squeezing my hand tighter.

"My friend. Her name's Georgie. She goes to the paleface school." His mom nodded and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Julie, Lexy's mom, you can call me, Mom, Mrs. Black, Julie, or as the boys like to call me, 'Top Squaw'." I giggled when she called him Lexy, and sighed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Black." Mrs. Black sighed and looked up when Quil came back, carrying one tray of sandwiches, while Mike followed with the other. They set them down on one of the logs, and the group let out a loud chorus of 'Thanks Lexy's Mom!' She smiled and gave a few of the boys hugs before turning and walking back up to the parking lot. Lex sighed and laced fingers with me again, kissing my hand.

"Well. . .it looks like you're going to need a ride home." I frowned and looked around the campfire rolling my eyes when I realized all the 'palefaces' were gone.

"Those assholes ditched me!" Quil turned and looked at me.

"Don't worry. We'll give you a ride home, right Lex?" He nodded quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah, no problem. So chill. Relax. . .have a sandwich." Lex reached down and picked up two sandwiches up off the trays, handing one to me, keeping on for himself.

"My mom makes the best sammiches, evar. So eat." I smiled and took a bite, not really in the mood for human food, but I sure wasn't getting any blood around here.

Once I finished, I looked up at Lex-who was leaning back against the log with his eyes shut, with me leaned back against his chest-and sighed.

"Lex. . .I probably need to get home. . .it's already dark. . .and it's been that way for a while." He looked up at the sky and nodded.

"Yeah. . .and my dad's probably pissed so I should skedaddle too. . ." He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart pound in my chest, and sighed, standing up, pulling me with him. "Let's go." He walked up to Quil, who was chatting with some other guys and nudged his arm.

"Hey, we should probably go. She needs to get home." He tilted his head towards me, wrapping his arms around me, making me smile. Quil nodded and looked at the guys he was talking to.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Peace." He turned and walked off towards the parking lot, Lex and I following after him. Lex opened the passenger's door and got in, and I just stood there, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned and patted his leg.

"I'm not gonna make you ride in the back, c'mon." I grinned and jumped up into the truck, sitting in his lap, laughing when he reached up and pulled the seat belt around the two of us, buckling it in. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Safety first." Quil got in and stuck the keys in the ignition, with a sigh. I looked at him and frowned.

"You okay?" He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, yeah. . I'm just . .I think it's a fever or something." I reached out and placed my hand on his forehead, quickly jerking away.

"Damn! Quil you're burning up!" Lex frowned and did the same thing, nodding.

"Yeah. Dude maybe you should ask my mom for something when we get back. You're on fire man." He nodded and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Y-yeah. Sure thing."

**Analex's POV**

Once we dropped Georgie off, and yes, I gave her a kiss goodnight, I got back in the car, and Quil and I started back for the reservation. I looked over at him and frowned when I saw he was dripping with sweat.

"Hey, dude. . .you sure you're good to dri—"

"I'm fine! Jeez, get off my back! Fuck!" I knew when we got inside the limits of the reservation and growled.

"You know what man, just pull the fuck over, right now." He glared at me, but did what I said. I pushed the door open and sighed, stopping before I got out.

"Just call me when you get home alright? I will have my dad call your place if you don't." He rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Just get out of my truck." I rolled my eyes and jumped out onto the side of the road, slamming the door behind me. Before I could even step away from the truck, he stomped on the gas and sped off, leaving me alone in the dark. I started walking up the road, grumbling about the cold, and how much of a dick Quil was being, sighing when I finally came up on Grampa's house. I ran into Dad's old garage and grabbed the phone, dialing Mom's cell, sighing when she answered.

"Yeah, Ma, I'm at Grampa's, can you come pick me up. . .'kay thanks, bye." I waited outside the garage, sighing when I saw her car pull up and bolted through the rain, dropping down into the front seat.

"Th-thanks, Ma. You really need to get me my own car, ya know. This wouldn't happen if I had one." She pulled away onto the street and frowned.

"Well, what happened?" I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know, Ma. He just. . .got pissed off over nothing. He had a fever or whatever, I asked him if he was good to drive and he got mad." She was silent for a minute and I frowned.

"You okay, Ma?" She glanced at me and nodded.

"Uh. . .yeah. I'm fine. Great." I raised an eyebrow at Mom, and shrugged as we pulled up to the house.

"Uh. . .okay." I got out of the car and walked up to the house, ready for a good long sleep.

**Julie's POV**

I watched as Analex got out of the car and went inside the house, before turning and hitting my head against the top of the steering wheel.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! It's those stupid bloodsuckers!" I sighed and leaned back head back against the seat, closing my eyes. After a while, I decided it was probably time to go inside, so I peered through my eyelashes, nearly screaming when I saw a large human shaped figure outside my window. I leaned closer and rolled my eyes when I saw it was just Jake. He leaned down and tapped on the glass, grinning at me, almost like he was trying not to laugh. I opened my door, slamming it into his leg and smirked.

"Dammit, Jake, you scared me!" He smirked and took my hand, pulling me up out of the car.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I stood up on my toes, kissed him, and then sighed.

"Jake. . .I think. . .the wolf thing might be. . .ya know. . .happening." Jake frowned slightly, running his fingers through my hair.

"What makes you think that?" I sighed and leaned into his arms.

"Jake. . .had a huge fight with Quil tonight. . .after Quil got a really high fever-" He nodded and closed the car door, pulling me towards the house.

"I'll call Quil. . .big Quil, and my Dad. . .see what's going down, alright?" I smiled as we walked up the porch steps and sighed.

"Yeah. . .thank you." He groaned stretching his arms out and then frowned.

"You said. . .Jenna's coming over tomorrow?" I nodded and cast a guilty look up at him.

"And now's probably not the best time. If you want I can call her and tell her t—"

"No, it's fine. A few extra miles isn't gonna make a difference. If it's gonna happen it's gonna happen." I nodded and pushed the door open, rolling my eyes when I heard the bass of Lex's stereo shaking the ceiling.

"I don't know where he gets it from. Definitely not me." I passed Jake and walked down the hall to Lex's room, catching a picture as it fell off the wall. "Dammit." I pushed his door open and leaned against the jamb.

"Lex! _Lex!LEX!_" He turned around in his desk chair and looked up at me, an eyebrow raised, like his father, most of the time.

"_TURN IT DOWN, YOU'RE SHAKING THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN!_" He frowned and reached over to the stereo, turning it off.

"What?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Thank you. Now leave it off and go to sleep you have school tomorrow, in case you forgot." He shrugged and rolled his chair across the room to the computer.

"I'm waiting for Quil to email me. I remembered his phone got disconnected last week and I told him to let me know when he got home." Jake came up behind me in the doorway and frowned.

"No school tomorrow. I want him home." I looked up at him and huffed.

"But it's the second day!" He shrugged and leaned against the door jamb, glance at Analex who was smling at him.

"Yeah well, I need him over at Dad's, since he didn't show up tonight in time. Think of no school as. . .a punishment." Lex snorted and started typing on his computer.

"Some punishment, Dad." Jake shrugged and started down the hall to our room.

"It's all for your own good son!" They both laughed, and I sighed, following Jake to the bedroom.

"My boys. . .my boys."

**Jenna's POV**

I looked up as Georgie walked in the front door, and then at the clock.

"You're late." She stopped and smiled at me.

"Only by a minute, Mama." I raised an eyebrow at her as I looked her over.

"What're you so happy about?" She shrugged and just about floated down the hall.

"Oh, nothing. Edward walked out of the kitchen and smirked.

"She met a boy." Georgie froze and spun around, glaring at him.

"Uncle! Get out of my head!" I grinned and looked up at Edward.

"Really. You're such a prick sometimes Edward." He shrugged and walked out the door, heading for the main house. I turned towards Georgie, sniffing slightly and wrinkled my nose.

"Ick. . .you should take a shower. . .you smell like those people on the rez." I grabbed her arms lightly and ushered her down the hall, holding my breath. She frowned.

"What's wrong with the people on the reservation?" I shrugged and pushed the bathroom door open.

"Nothing's wrong with them. . .they just smell like dogs, that's all. Now, take that shower real quick and I'll get your pajamas." She sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and I sighed, looking up at Emmett as he stepped out of our room.

"I kinda regret letting her go now." He frowned and followed me to her room, standing there as I dug through her pajama drawer.

"Why's that?" I paused and looked up at him.

"She met a boy." Emmett tilted his head, thinking about it, and then shrugged.

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest, clutching a pair of pajamas in one hand.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He smirked.

"The way I see it, if he hurts her, in any way, shape, or form, I am entitled to kick some native ass." I thought about that for a second and then shrugged.

"Well, alright then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Georgie's POV**

I rolled off the bed and sighed. _Oh good. . .weekend. _I started for my bathroom, when Mama stuck her head in the door, smiling.

"Hey baby, I'm heading down to La Push to see Embry. Daddy's up at the house if you need anything." She started back into the hall, but I called after her.

"Mama! Can I go with you? Just. . .drop me off at the beach?" She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Are you meeting that boy?" I shook my head quickly, blushing.

"No! I just. . .want to go to the beach." Mama paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah. Get what you need and then we'll leave, okay?" I nodded and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"'Kay, Mama, thanks!"

After brushing my hair, my teeth, and picking out some earrings, I walked back out into my room, grabbing my purse, and walking into the hall. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I walked into the living room, where Mama was sitting, watching TV.

"Ready to go, Mama." She looked up at me and smiled, before grabbing her purse and stepped out of the house, walking up the path. After a few seconds, she sighed.

"Can we run?" I laughed and swung my purse over my shoulder.

"I was waiting for that." Before she could laugh or say anything, I took up off the path, not as fast as a vampire, but faster than any normal human could go. She came up on my left and sighed.

"Much, better." As we ran past the house, she called out to Daddy, who was inside the house.

"Emmett! I'm taking Georgie, be back I a bit!" He stuck his head out the door and nodded as we got in the car, and pulled out onto the road.

**Analex's POV**

I sighed, sitting out on the porch, drinking the glass of apple juice Mom forced on me. _Jeez. . .I can't believe he just stopped going to school. . .talking to any of us. . .anything. Won't even answer my calls._ I looked up when Dad walked out onto the porch, his usual mug of coffee in his hand. He sighed and sat down next to me, kicking his legs out.

"So. . .you're worrying about Quil, right. . .it's really nothing to worry about, it's just a flu." I frowned and set my empty glass down on the railing.

"A flu. . .and that's why he can't even answer the phone? Why his dad told me to stop calling?" He frowned and looked at me.

"Quil said to stop calling? Hmm. . .I'll talk to him about that, because that's not right." I glanced at him, and then shook my head.

"Dad. . .you know something's going on and you're not telling me. . .what's up?" Dad shrugged and glanced towards the door, where Mom was standing now, silent.

"It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking down the steps.

"I'm gonna. . .head to the beach. I'll be back, don't worry about it." Before they could stop me, or. . .tell me I was adopted or whatever I could feel coming, I high-tailed it down the street, pulling my hair back as I ran.

**Georgie's POV**

I got out of Mama's car, sighing, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thanks Mama." She looked up at me and smiled.

"No problem. I'll be back in. . .maybe an hour, okay?" I nodded and started off across the parking lot, towards the sand, relishing in the cool breeze from the surf on my face. I was gonna start heading down towards the water line, when I noticed some one up by the trees, laid out on a log. I frowned slightly, and then grinned.

"Lex?" He looked up at me, waved and then turned his face back up to the sky, looking upset about something. I debated asking him about it, but determined that it couldn't hurt and walked up the beach, sitting down in the sand, leaning back against the log.

"So. . .what's up?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Nothing. . just. . " Lex looked up towards the cliffs, and I followed his gaze, jumping up when I saw a body fall into the surf.

"What're they doing? We have to call somebody! Your mom. . .or. . .somebody!" He chuckled and grabbed my arm, shaking his head.

"It's cliff diving. It's safe. . .enough." I widened my eyes slightly, thanking my vampires senses helping me out.

"Is that. . .Is that Quil?" He looked back up at the cliff, his frowned turning into a glare.

"Probably. If the same thing is happening to him that happened to David, he's up there with John." I sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"You don't seem to like them very much." Lex turned towards me slightly, and started running his fingers through my hair.

"It's just. . .John. . .he's creepy." I slid closer to him, his arm around me now and looked him in the eye.

"Creepy how?" He sighed, still watching the guys on the cliff.

"He's got this. . .like. . .cult, I guess. And whenever he. . .adds someone to the draft, they disappear for a few days, cut off from everyone, and then, they never leave his side. . .like David. . .and like Quil." His voice broke when he spoke his friend's name, and I looked down at my feet, frowning slightly.

"And you're. . .scared you're next?" He nodded, pulling me closer to him, burying his nose in my hair.

"Y-yeah. . .John's been watching me. . .all the time. . .and I've told my dad, my mom . . .even my grampa, they haven't done anything about it. . .I'm scared." We sat there in silence for a moment, silence broken every few seconds by the enthused screams of the guys that were jumping off the cliff. I lifted my head, looking up at Lex and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to though. . .right?" He clenched his fist on his knee and sighed.

"That's the thing. . .I don't know anymore. . .Quil didn't want any part of it. . .And it's not like the adults will do anything to stop it, John's dad is my dad's right hand man. . .well. . .blood-wise anyways. My dad would rather have Mike's dad on his side any day. . .but still. . .nobody argues against John. . .that's just the way it is." I frowned.

"But . . .didn't you say _your _dad was the chief? Doesn't that mean he should be following you?" Lex snorted and shook his head.

"He thinks he's better than everyone else anyways. . .even if someone made him go that way, he wouldn't listen to me. . .he'd find a way around it or whatever. . .I don't want the sick power he has anyways. . .I'll get what's coming to me when it comes. That's all there is to it." I sighed and kissed his cheek, leaning against his side.

"Well. . .I'm sorry this whole thing is upsetting you. . .it's not right." Lex laughed quietly and stood up, pulling me along with him.

"It's no big deal. I'll ju-. . . .is that my mom?" He took a step away from me and we both turned to face down the beach, where Mrs. Black was standing on the edge of the parking lot, waving us down. Lex tilted his head to the side, and then grabbed my hand, pulling me into a jog up the beach. "Come on, it doesn't look like it's anything good." We reached her, and we both froze when we saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Lex pulled away from me and grabbed her hands.

"Ma, what's wrong, what's going on?" She bit her lip and sobbed.

"G-grampa's in the hospital. He fell out of his wheel chair trying to reach something and Sue found him about an hour ago. Dad's already there with him, we have to go." Mrs. Black ran off to her car, and Lex frowned.

"How will you get home?" I paused for a second, and then looked towards the car.

"I'll go with you. No big deal." He nodded, took my small hand in his larger, warm one, and we ran off to Mrs. Black's car, getting in the back. She looked back at us and back out of the spot before we had even shut the door, and seconds later we were speeding towards Forks General Hospital.

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked down when my beeper started off and sighed. _Lovely. Elderly man, fell out of wheel chair. . .Quileute Reservation?_ I grabbed my stethoscope off my desk and bounded out into the hall, heading for the nurses' station, mumbling to myself.

"C'mon, it can't be Billy. . .There's bound to be plenty of men in wheelchairs at the reservation. . right?" I groaned when I saw Jacob standing out like a sore thumb among my nurses and walked up, grabbing his arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Jacob. I can handle this." He stared at me for a second, before taking a step back and nodded. I looked at the closest nurse and frowned.

"Get an IV drip going on him." I walked around the gurney, pulling out my small flashlight and shining it in his eyes.

"Alright, Billy, can you hear me? It's Carlisle, we're gonna make sure you get out of this." He nodded slightly and I looked at Mia, who was waiting for orders.

"Take him to the ER, I'll be there in a second." She nodded and the team of nurses pushed the gurney away, joined by Dr. Swells as they passed his office. He looked back at me, and pointed after them, asking if it was mine, I nodded. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Yes, Jim. Please take over until I get there." I turned and grabbed Jacob's arm, guiding him down the hall.

"Come on, Jacob. He's going to be alright." I stopped when I noticed he was crying, though it was silently. He looked at me, tears dripping down his face.

"B-but he barely pulled out of it last time! You even said you didn't think he'd get a chance like that again!" He was shaking, and I took hold of his arm, locking eyes with him.

"Jacob, getting over emotional isn't going to do any good. You know that I'm not at all being cocky when I say I'm the best doctor in this hospital. I will personally make sure, that Billy sticks around, alright? You gotta trust me. And you always have the choice of me ch—"

"No. . .Dad would never want that." I nodded, pulling him towards the doors into the waiting room.

"Of course. I wouldn't unless he wanted it." I started to push the door open, when Julie came bounding in, wrapping her arms around Jacob.

"H-how is he?" I sighed and glanced over my shoulder.

"I don't know, I have another doctor covering for me at the moment." She nodded and looked up at Jacob, her eyes bright with tears.

"C'mon Jake. Let's get to the waiting room." He nodded and they left through the doors. I turned and started down the hall, when I heard the doors open again, and two hands wrapped around my arm, shaking.

"Ja—"

"Grampa!" I looked behind me, shocked when I saw that it was Georgie who was clinging to me. I turned, my hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, what're y—"

"Grampa, you gotta save him, please!" My eyes darted around at the nurses who were raising their eyebrows at us, shocked anyone would possibly call me 'Grampa'. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down to my office, closing the door behind us. Georgie sobbed into my shoulder, clinging to my shirt.

"Y-you can't let him die, Grampa, please! Don't let him!" I held her away from me, kissing her hair.

"Georgie, who are you talking about?" She shook her head, clinging to my sleeves.

"Billy!" My eyes widened at her, and I took her face gently in my hands, wiping the tears away and making her look at me.

"How do you know this man?" She pulled away and sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"I-it doesn't matter, just help him!" I sighed and kissed her hair again, running my hands up and down her arms.

"Alright look, stay in here, I'll go take care of Billy, and then I'll come right back, okay?" She nodded tearfully and I sighed, running back down the hall to the emergency room.

**Analex's POV**

After a few minutes of watching Mom and Dad cry, I got up and pushed open the door that Georgie had run through, almost getting run over by a nurse with a crash cart. Once the hall was clear, I walked up to the nurses' station, waving over one of the few nurses that was there. She smiled slightly, crossing her hands on the counter.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" I glanced over my shoulder and frowned.

"Ah, a few minutes ago, a girl came in here, long brown hair, blue eyes, about. . .this tall." I held my hand up to my chest and sighed. "You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where she went. . .can you?" She smiled and nodded.

"She's in Dr. Cullen's office, right down there." She pointed down the hall a ways and I nodded, starting for the office. _Cullen? What's she doing with. . .Cullens?_ I knocked softly and then pushed the door open, frowning when I found her sitting at the doctor's desk, crying quietly. I walked forward, shutting the door behind me and smiling.

"Hey, what're you cryin' for? It's me who should be crying and I'm definitely not." Georgie looked up at me and wiped her eyes, before straightening some papers and covering her face.

"Sorry I ran off. . ." I crossed the room and knelt down in front of her, gently pulling her hands away from her face.

"It's okay. No need to hide that beautiful face from me." I kissed her quickly before looking at our hands and sighing.

"So. . .how do you know that 'good doctor'?" She frowned and looked up at me.

"Well. . .what's with the sarcastic tone? He's done nothing but help people his whole life." I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Well, sure but c'mon he's. . .a Cullen." She gasped quietly and looked away, glaring down at the floor.

"And what's the problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow at her and sighed.

"Old. . .tribal, legend. Crazy stuff, not supposed to be talking about i—"

"I'm a Cullen too, ya know." I jumped back slightly, and when I looked up, I saw the hurt on her face.

"Okay. . okay, I'm sorry. . .I didn't. . mean anything. . .by that. No matter. . .who your parental are, or, who mine are, you're still Georgie. I'm still Lex, and you're still the girl I want to take to the big bonfire tomorrow." She looked at me, smiling slightly, and I reached up, wiping a left over tear off her cheek. "So, how 'bout it? You gonna go?" She ran her fingers through my hair and grinned.

"Will there be marshmallows?" I grinned and picked her up, twirling her around the room.

"Lots of marshmallows! Buckets and buckets of marshmallows if that's what you want." She giggled and rested her cheek against my chest, smiling.

"Well. . .I wouldn't go that far, but a bag at least would be nice." I smiled and tilted her chin up to look at me.

"That, I can do." I leaned down and kissed her, smiling when she tightened her grip on my shirt. I pulled away and sighed.

"C'mon. . .let's get back to the waiting room. . .I wanna know what goes down with Grampa when everyone else finds out." Georgie nodded and took my hand as we walked out into the hall, and back to the waiting room, where Mom, Dad, Aunt Rebecca, and. . .John and his gang? I walked across the room, towing Georgie along with me and sat down next to Dad, glaring at Quil, who seemed to be pretending I wasn't even here.

"Dad. . .why are they here?" He looked at me, and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"They wanted to be. It's alright." I looked towards John who was staring at me, and growled.

"Well. . .it's not alright with me." Dad and Georgie both looked at me, Dad sighing.

"Don't worry about it. They're not going to start trouble." Georgie linked arms with me, and took my hand, smiling slightly.

"It's okay." I looked into her eyes for a moment, before nodding and kissing her hair.

"Y-yeah. . .thanks."

**Georgie's POV**

I glanced from Lex to Quil, frowning when he flashed me a quick smile. I looked at Lex and sighed.

"Hey. . .I'm gonna. . .get out of here okay? I gotta get home or my. . .my dad'll freak out." He held me closer and frowned.

"You need a ride?" I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my purse off the floor.

"Uh. . no. I'll catch a bus." I walked towards the door into the main hall of the hospital, Lex getting up and following me.

"You shouldn't be on a bus alone." I started down the hall towards the elevators and smiled.

"It's fine. I've taken self defense classes. I'll be great." I held in a laugh when I remembered what Daddy told me about self defense. . ._If some big huge guy tries to hurt you, you bite that motherfucker!_ I turned and kissed Lex quickly before turning and pressing the button on the elevator.

"I'll see you tomorrow. . .for the bonfire. My mom will drop me off or something. It'll be fun!" He nodded silently and gave me a hug, watching as I got on the elevator, and didn't walk away until the doors closed.

**Jenna's POV**

I walked into the house, swinging my keys around my finger nervously.

"Emmett?" He poked his head out from the kitchen and frowned.

"Yeah?" I tossed my purse onto the couch, panicked.

"I-is Georgie here?" He pulled the apron he was wearing off and tossed it onto one of the chairs by the counter.

"No. . .I thought you said she was with you?"I ran my fingers through my hair, pacing now.

"She was! I dropped her off at the beach, and when I went to pick her up she wasn't there! I searched the whole place I even went into the forest a little ways!" He growled and put his hands on my arms.

"Why would you do that? What if one of the pack had gone after you? They wouldn't listen if you tried to explain that you were picking up your daughter, they could have torn you apart!" I pulled free, running my hands over my face.

"That's not what I'm worrying about right now! What if that's what they did to Georgie! She smells like us. . .they. . .what if she's. . ." Emmett dragged me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"It's okay. That's not going to happen. She's too human for them to even think about killing her. It's gonna be okay." I shook my head and started to pull away, when I heard footsteps out on the porch. I turned just as the door opened, Georgie stepped inside out of the rain. I rushed forward and pulled her into my arms, kissing her hair.

"Where were you? Don't you ever do that again, you scared me half to death!" She laughed lightly and patted my back.

"Mom, you can't die. . .you were just scared." I rolled my eyes and took her face between my hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Where were you?" She shook her head and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Mama. I'm home, I'm fine. Nothing happened." I shook my head, gripping her arms lightly, for a vampire.

"Georgie, that's not the point! You could have. . .been. . .lying dead in a ditch somewhere or—" My last words were choked off by a sob, and Emmett pulled me away from Georgie and into his arms, sighing.

"Georgie. . .just, go help Grama in the kitchen. She's organizing the pantry again. . .and she'll probably make you dinner once she's finished." I watched as she nodded quickly and then crossed the living room into the kitchen, leaving me standing there with Emmett, who looked at me and sighed. "It's alright. She's fine, no worries." I sobbed, slamming my fist against his chest.

"She could have gotten hurt!" I felt his lips brush against my hair, and sighed. "Emmett. . .can we go for a run?" I looked up at him and grinned at the skeptic look on his face.

"It's raining. . . ."

"So? I thought you love it when I wear wet clothes?" Emmett paused and then held a finger up in my face.

"One second." He ran off up the stairs, and then came back, the thick scent of cologne on his clothes.

"Really? Emmett? Cologne?" He shrugged, opening the door.

"I likes me some smell-good, is that so wrong? And it's for you, so be pleased." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, taking his hand.

"Let's just go."

**Georgie's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, smiling when I saw Gramma rifling through the pantry. I crossed the room and sighed, picking up a package of rice off the floor.

"Gramma. . .can I talk to you about something? Important?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"Sure sweetie. What is it?" I sat down at the kitchen counter and sighed, staring down at my hands.

"How. . .did you know. . .that you were in love with Grampa?" Gramma stopped reorganizaing a shelf for a second and then smiled.

"Well, of course, your grampa was, and is very handsome. . .and the way, he was so desperate to save my life. . .the passion in his eyes as he did the thing he loves, it made me think, if he could be so compassionate to a woman he barely knew, I could imagine how he would treat a wife. And I wanted that. . .I was engaged at the time, but he didn't love me. . .and I had just lost my child, I needed something to live for, and when I met your grampa, he was the genuine article." She frowned slightly and sighed. "But why are you asking me, baby? Wouldn't you much rather talk to your mama?"

I shook my head quickly and sighed.

"Mama. . .doesn't understand. She's so overprotective!" Gramma smiled and slid a sandwich she had made while talking across the table to me.

"It's just because she loves you hunny. So. Who's this boy?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. But uh, could you drive me to the reservation tomorrow, Gramma? I'm meeting some friends. For a little get together on the beach." She nodded and smiled, washing her hands.

"Of course. It won't be any trouble at all. . . Mama and Daddy left, so you can go ahead and sleep in his old room tonight. It's all made up and ready for someone to sleep in it." I nodded and finished off my sandwich, sticking the plate in the sink.

"Thank you, Gramma." I gave her a quick hug before turning and running up the stairs to Daddy's old room to sleep off all that had happened today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Georgie's POV**

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready for tonight. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and ran down the stairs into the living room, smiling when I found Uncle laying on the couch, reading a black book with a pair of hands holding an apple on the cover. I walked up to him and leaned against the couch.

"What're you reading, Uncle?" He shook his head, his lips pursed, and mumbled something like 'How'd they know all this stuff?' I sighed and stepped away from the couch, walking into the kitchen where Gramma was putting together a breakfast burrito, for me, obviously. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Morning sweetie, you sure slept in late." I frowned.

"Whaddya mean?" She gestured towards the clock and I gasped when I saw it was already three in the afternoon.

"What? How'd. . .I went to sleep at. . .what?" Gramma smiled, putting away the meat.

"You were dreaming. Something about 'Lex'?" I blushed furiously, biting into my sandwich.

"Oh. . .yeah." She looked at me and grinned.

"So are you still going to that bonfire tonight?" I nodded.

"Yeah. . .I should probably call him, he's probably already tried I think he said it starts at five." I walked into the living room and picked up the phone, gaping at it when I saw that there were ten calls from Lex's number.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he called?" I quickly pressed the redial button, and almost immediately, a man answered.

"Uh. . .Is Lex there?" He sighed, and spoke quickly.

"Georgie, it's Lex. Don't call here, anymore, okay? It'll just make things worse. Don't come to the bonfire tonight either, you shouldn't be here." I stood there in silence, and a few seconds later the line went dead. _What just happened?_

**Lex's POV**

I dropped the phone onto the receiver, shaking. Dad looked up at me from his paper and sighed.

"Take it outside, Lex." I nodded and ran out the door into the front yard, and didn't have enough time to even take off my clothes. I exploded, turning into the wolf that had begun haunting me in my dreams. I could see the fur on my paws, bright white, flecks of brown throughout. Impatiently, I paced the yard, sniffing around for any sign of the pack. Quil was the first one that got in.

_I'm really sorry you had to do that, man._

_Yeah, me too. _I snorted in response to Mike and his thoughts, and lifted my head when I heard a low howl coming from the north.

_That'll be John. Think his mom has dinner ready?_ I shook my head.

_I told you I'm not eating his food. My mom is more than capable of feeding me. _John's voice broke in through my thoughts.

_Can she feed a wolf, though?_ I growled angrily.

_She feeds my dad, doesn't she? Butt the hell out, Uley._ John was silent for a moment, and I snickered.

_Feels bad, doesn't it? Finally someone that has more power than you—_

_Go to hell, Black. _I turned back towards the house, ready to phase.

_See you there._ I phased quickly, hoping no one would drive by before I got into the house, and rushed inside where Ma was already waiting for me with a pile of new clothes.

"Get dressed. Can't have my boy running around in his birthday suit in 40 degree weather." I nodded and yanked the clothes on, walking into the living room where Dad was watching the football game.

"Who's winning, Dad?" He shrugged, and I sighed, dropping down onto the couch.

"Ma! When's dinner?" She stuck her head in from the kitchen.

"I'm starting it right now. Shouldn't take too long." I nodded and glanced at Dad, half angry, half anxious of what he would say next. _I can't believe he made me do that to Georgie. Just because of this whole pack thing. I wouldn't hurt her, she means too much to me._ Dad looked at me and sighed, exasperated.

"I know you think you won't hurt her, Lex, but it's just not safe. . .you've seen what Sam did to Emily." I huffed, shaking my head.

"What about you and Mom? Is that somehow different?" He shook his head.

"No, not at all. But the situation was. Sam was young, stupid, and out of control. When I met your mother, I was a lot more experienced. Give it some time, then maybe you can see her again."

I froze, turning to glare at him.

"Y-you mean. . .YOU MADE ME TELL HER ALL THAT, WHEN I CAN STILL SEE HER?" I felt the tremors, and the heat burn its way up my spine. I jumped up, pacing the room in an attempt to calm myself. Mom stuck her head into the living room, her eyes worried.

"Uh. . .dinner's ready boys." I grumbled under my breath.

"I'll take mine to-g—"

"No you're not. Get in there and eat." I looked at Dad, and rolled my eyes before turning and walking into the kitchen, falling into my chair at the table.

"Y-yeah, whatever."

**Georgie's POV**

I dropped the phone down onto the receiver, tears streaking down my cheeks. Uncle was at my side in an instant, his arms around me, and I burst into tears, burying my face in his shoulder.

"H-he never w-wants to see me again!" He sighed, rubbing small circles into my back.

"I''m sorry, Georgie. They're nothing but a bunch of no good dirty rotten mu—" Gramma walked up, smacking his arm and cutting him off.

"Edward. Stop it." He nodded, handing me off to Gramma, who guided me to the couch.

"Darling, I'm sorry. Sometimes, things happen a—"

"I want Mama!" Uncle shifted his weight to his other leg and sighed.

"I'll go out and find them." He turned around, and then disappeared. I pulled away from Gramma, rubbing at my eyes.

"I-I don't understand! He liked me, and I liked him. . .a-and now. . ." My voice broke, shattering into uneven sobs. Gramma shifted on the couch and sighed, and then suddenly, Grampa was there.

"Georgie, hunny, we need to talk." I looked up at him, and he wiped the tears off my face. He sat silent for a moment, before sitting down on the couch.

"Georgie, I need to know. It's important. How do you know Billy Black?" I glanced at the two of them, slightly confused.

"H-he's Lex's grampa, but what does that have to do with anything?" They shared a look, and Grampa continued with the interrogation.

"Do you know who Lex's mother is?" I nodded.

"Y-yeah. This girl, she's not Quileute, her name is Julie." Gramma gasped, while Grampa sat there, nodding to himself.

"Okay. Thank you for telling us the truth." He stood up, talking to Gramma, though never looking away from me.

"I'm going to go talk to Emmett and Jenna before they get here." He kissed my hair, and then disappeared out the front door. I frowned, looking up at Gramma.

"What's going on?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Everything's going to be okay."

**Jenna's POV**

I walked with Emmett, after our hunt feeling full and satisfied. I started to run, when a familiar scent caught my attention. _Edward?_ I heard him coming, and then he was there, his eyes trouble. Emmett frowned.

"What's the matter bro?" Edward sighed, walking up to us.

"Georgie's. . .guy friend, down on the rez, just told her that she shouldn't call him anymore, the she shouldn't see him anymore." I frowned, shaking my head.

"Which means he's probably part of the pack now, s—"

"Not only that," Carlisle stepped forward out of the trees, "He's Julie's son. . .He's Georgie's little brother." Emmett and Edward shared a look of shock. I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"W-we. . .we can't tell her who he is. . .we need to keep her away from him." Carlisle sighed.

"Jenna, forcing her to stay away is only going to make her want to rebel. She needs to understa—"

"What? That her _real_ mother doesn't love her? That her mother didn't want anything to do with her since the day she was conceived? That her father, willingly or not, is a rapist? Why does she need to know any of that?" Emmett glared down at the ground, mumbling to himself.

"We could iron out some of the less desirable details.. . " I scoffed, shaking my head.

"And then what's she going to think of me? The woman, who's. . .lied to her for years, kept her away from the truth! She'll be more mad at me than anyone else!" Carlisle glanced at Emmett, and then walked up to me, grabbing my shoulders. He spoke with a finality that almost made me believe him.

"No. You're the woman who's taken care of her since she was a child. Who's been there for her for everything. Jenna, she'll understand." I shook my head, sobbing now.

"Sh-she won't. . .she'll hate me." Emmett stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me. Edward sighed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

"It's up to Jenna, and Emmett. They're her parents." I shook my head, burying my face in my hands.

"I don't know." I pulled away from Emmett and started running, back to the house, freezing when I saw Georgie crying into Esme's shoulder.

"My baby girl. . ." She looked up at me, and then flung herself into my arms, sobbing, her tears staining my shirt.

"M-Mama! H-he told me to stay away! That he never wants to see me!" I could feel Emmett tensing behind me, hissing under his breath.

"Those Quileute bastards. . ." I held her away from me, wiping away her tears, like a mother would.

"Sweetheart. This is for the best. He. . .I talked to his dad, he's sick. . .really sick, he can't have visitors." Georgie frowned, glancing at the phone.

"Why didn't he say so?" Emmett sighed, shaking his head.

"Georgie just. . .give it a few days." Edward sighed, responding to my thoughts.

"You don't have to ya know." I sighed, shaking my head. _Yeah, Ed. I do have to lie. It's better for her._

**Georgie's POV**

I nodded crossing my arms over my chest.

"Y-yeah. . .okay. . .I'm just gonna. . .go sleep up in Daddy's room tonight." I turned and hurried up the stairs, blocking my mind from Uncle. _I'm going to go see him. . .I don't care if he can't have visitors. . .I want to know that he's okay._ I pulled the window open, glad that nothing in the house EVER squeaked. I sighed, swinging my legs outside and jumping down to the ground, running into the woods and starting towards the rez.

Minutes later, I was standing outside Lex's house and walked up to the door, knocking quietly. His mom answered, her face not showing any emotion.

"Oh, hi Georgie." I bit my lip, sighing.

"Uh. . .is Lex here?" She shook her head, leaning against the doorjamb.

"He went out with some friends. I'm not sure if he'll even be back tonight." I nodded slightly, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh. . .okay, thank you." I turned and started off the porch, walking down the street. _But they said. . .liars!_ I hissed under my breath, and started running, not stopping until my nose was suddenly struck by a horrible stench, almost making me gag. I started to walk again, when I heard a low growling behind me. I spun around, coming almost nose to nose with a large black wolf, staring down at me menacingly. I whimpered, taking a step back. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!_ The wolf fell into a crouch, and started to jump at me, when two other wolfs burst into the small clearing, one dark brown and the other white, speckled with brown. They started shoving the black one into the trees, the brown one looking extremely pissed off. Unknowingly, I had fallen to the ground, staring at the large animals from my knees.

**Analex's POV**

I heard the whole thing happen before I smelt her. John's thoughts ripped through my mind.

_Oh look, a little bloodsucker to chew on. Delicious._ I growled, thinking of Georgie's face, when suddenly, I heard Quil howling off to the west.

_No!_ We both started racing towards where Georgie and John were, arriving at the same time. I shoved John back, growling a string of profanities at her, while all I could hear from Quil was, _Not her! You can't have her! _John roared furiously, before turning and running off, phasing when he reached my house. I glanced at Quil, snorting at him.

_What was that all about?_ Quil looked at me, and I got my immediate answer. _I don't think so Quil. . .If I can't have her, neither can you._ He snarled at me.

_This isn't just some crush, Lex, you know that. It's. . .it's bigger than that. _I started to protest, when I heard Georgie sobbing in the clearing.

_Look Quil. . .we'll talk. Just. . .back off._ He glanced towards the clearing, whimpering slightly, before taking off and running through the woods. I paused for a moment, before turning and walking back to the Georgie, nudging her arm with my nose. She looked up at me and screamed, skittering away across the dirt. I took a slow step forward, lowering my head so I could look her in the eyes. I snorted quietly, shaking my fur out. Georgie stared at me, shaking. I took another step forward, my eyes pleading. She stood up slowly, holding one hand out towards me.

"L-Lex?" I bowed my head, nodding. She stared at me for a moment, and then glared at me.

"I'm leaving." She turned and started off through the trees without another word. I barked and ran up to her, bumping my nose against her arm, before turning and running a good distance away, phasing back into my human form and pulling on my pants, before running back to her.

"Georgie, please you need to listen to me. Everything I said, I didn't mean a word of it. My dad made me say that stuff, because of this. . .wolf thing, and he was afraid I might hurt you!" She looked up at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Are_ you going to hurt me?" I stepped forward, pulling her into my arms.

"No, never. Georgie you're. . .you're the most important thing to me. More than the pack, more than anything else. Can you forgive me?" She stood in my arms in silence, when I heard a howl about a mile away. I sighed.

"Dammit Quil." Georgie looked up at me and frowned.

"What?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's. . .it's a wolf thing. I'll try and explain later. . ." She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed.

"So. . .can we go somewhere? Be alone?" I nodded, glancing around.

"You wouldn't mind riding a wolf wouldja?" She shook her head and I smiled.

"Alright, be right back." I ran into the trees and came back seconds later as a wolf, my jeans tied around my back leg. I lowered myself to the ground, and waited for her to climb on and get a good grip on my fur to start running, heading for the beach. Quil growled.

_This isn't cool, bro. _I rolled my eyes at him.

_She was mine first._


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, be right back." I ran into the trees and came back seconds later as a wolf, my jeans tied around my back leg. I lowered myself to the ground, and waited for her to climb on and get a god grip on my fir to start running, heading for the beach. Quil growled.

_This isn't cool, bro. _I rolled my eyes at him.

_She was mine first._

When we reached the beach she was flat to my back and all I could feel was the soft pressure of her size B's firmly pressed to my fur. It was rather distracting really. Once we got to the beach I lowered myself to the ground and let her off before running into the trees to put on my pants. I was greeted by the sight of Georgie leaning back on her hands with her legs spread out before her in a sitting position facing the water and watching the moon. I stopped for a moment to admire the way the half moon gave her an almost celestial glow. "Beautiful" was all I could think.

**Georgie's POV**

After about three minutes of waiting Lex plopped down next to me none to gracefully but then again he's a boy what can you do? I turned to face him.

"So, are you going to explain this whole Wolf Thing or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" I asked with a smirk knowing he was most likely planning on telling me anyway

He sighed lightly, dreading the topic. "Um, it's kind of a blood thing. It's a really long story so for right now I'll just tell you why or when it happens I guess." He stumbled over his words "In our tribe, to protect the people for hundreds of years our people have been connected to wolf spirits I guess you could say. The main danger we protect against is Vampires. We aren't werewolves I guess you could say we're more of shape shifters."

"Wait" I interrupted, "What was up with the whole howling thing and you knowing what they were saying?"

Analex gave a short laugh before beginning "Well, when we're in our wolf forms, we can hear and see each other's thoughts. But when we're not, we can still identify each other by our specific howls. It's like a safety precaution so that we never really loose contact even when we do."

"So," I started getting a naughty idea and starting to crawl into Lex's lap "Whatever we do, if you think about it your whole 'pack'? right pack?" He nodded yes a bit surprised while I swung my leg over his lap so that I was straddling his hips "If you think about what we do, the whole pack can see and know what's going on? While you're in your wolf form that is?"

"Yeah," He breathed stunned as he rested his overly hot hands on my chilled hips

"Hmm, so" I purred into his ear before starting to slowly leave feather like kisses down his strongly set jawbone "why don't we give them something to think about?" I felt him swallow hard as I kissed his adam's apple.

"Are you sure you want to do this Georgie? I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He breathed hands getting a tighter grip on my hips

"Oh yeah, I'm sure" I breathed sharply grinding my hips into his and feeling his member grow a good two inches as Lex let out a loud groan of pleasure

Without a second thought Lex's lips attacked my own and I was under him in seconds, both of our shirts on the ground and either of us furiously working at each other's pants. I made an effort to grab his 7inch shaft firmly in my left and quickly pumped my tight fist over his throbbing member.

He groaned. "God Georgie" before quickly sticking two fingers into my warmth causing me to stop my motions for a moment in surprise and pleasure as he started to slowly pump in and out of me while rubbing my clit slowly and sensually. Slowly, and ever so gently he started to suck down my collar leaving love bites in his wake.

"Lex, please" I breathed raking my nails lightly down his back in frustration

"Whatever you say beautiful." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath stirring the heat in my neither region even more. I could feel the tip of his penis lay gently on my wet and dripping opening. Analex slowly rubbed his member against my slick slit to lubricate his twitching member and torture me. With every pass my frustration built until I dug my nails sharply into his shoulders and groaned into his chest as warning. If this boy didn't hurry the hell up there would be hell to pay.

Finally after going through such agony I felt him stop moving before he, with quick precision, shoved his penis fully into my dripping vagina, effectively ripping my hymen apart and causing me so much pleasure that I barely registered the pain. Once he was fully inside of me he held himself there letting me adjust. I looked up at him and he gently kissed my lips. As his lips moved against mine I felt him slowly start to move within me. Pulling out then pushing back in.

I could feel every move he made, every switch, every bead of sweat as it started to roll down his back and chest while the boy above me started to pick up his pace. His overly hot member was searing to me but in a good way. Lex's hands were stationed on either side of my head, nails dug into the sand while my hands slowly trailed down his back to strongly grip his ass and pull him into a hard thrust while I wrapped my legs around him to give the boy a deeper insert. His groan was met by my gasp.

With every thrust I felt his member go deeper and deeper while rubbing my clit in all the right ways. Soon he was thrusting so hard and erratically that every time he was hitting my G-spot while going farther and farther into me.

"Ah!" I screamed in pleasure as he broke through my cervix and rapidly pulled back. Analex then grabbed my hips tightly as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck so that our chests were pressed together. He pulled himself fully out of me and had me on my knees as he sat in the sand with his legs folded under him. My face was dug deeply into his neck while I whimpered in need.

Before I knew it I was screaming his name. Analex had slammed into me so hard while slamming me onto his member that I cummed right then and there. Throwing my head back in ecstasy, beads of his sweat rolling down my skin, and feeling a warmth in my personal areas that I had never felt before sent me over the edge. I could tell he was so close but held off a little longer as my vaginal muscles rapidly tightened and released his member continuing to thrust into me with the same if not more vigor then before.

I slowly raked my nails down his back as I dropped my head onto his shoulder and lost control of any part of my muscles. I was just a sex doll now for his amusement because I could barely move but to hang on to my love.

**Analex's POV**

God she was so tight. Georgie had just reached her climax as I continued to thrust into her. I knew she'd had it when she went limp in my hold. I gently laid her onto her back before pulling out of the beauty before me. With careful precision I flipped her onto her stomach and raised her hips into the air. She had had her release, now I wanted my final one. I lined my penis head up with her soft and perfect ass before slowly entering. Her anis was even tighter then her cervix, which I didn't even think was possible. I almost came right then and there, but I held on and pushed my way fully into her as she moaned in pain, pleasure, and surprise at this new intrusion.

"Analex" she whispered raking the sand with her nails.

At this point I was hunched over her with my hands on either side of her waste in the sand, kneeling behind her. Yeah, Doggy Style I guess you could say. And I was damned proud of it. Once she seemed to be close to used to the feeling of me inside her once again I wrapped my right arm around her waste, slowly pulled out of her with a groan then slammed myself back into her. She screamed.

"Please!" She cried in ecstasy while I furiously pumped myself into her, slowly reaching my own climax. With my free hand I reached down in front of her and started to flick, and rub her clit until she was once again dripping wet before I shoved three of my fingers into her, still rubbing with my thumb. "Ah, Oh God Analex!" Georgie screamed starting to rock against me.

She reached up behind her and tried to take hold of my head, but this was my time to be fully in charge. At this point, she was my bitch, and she realized this as a deep growl resounded from my throat. I know this turned her on even more because her warmth gave a quick contraction around my fingers. I slowly reached up with my right hand and started to kneed, pinch, and twist her nipples while I sat us both up and held her to my chest.

"Analex! I'm going to come!" She gasped, my only response was a deep growl/groan, I was so close too. A second later her cervix tightened around my hand, her anis around my penis and as she came I held myself as deeply into her anis as I could and filled her with my seed. We heard a loud howl in the distance.

Once we were both done coming, I slowly pulled my hand from her vagina only to receive a light gasp as I did so and sat us both in the sand. We sat there just regaining our breath for close to five minutes, my penis in her the whole time. I lightly kissed the side of her neck and her shoulders while I slowly pulled out of her. When I was out of her, a mix of her cum and my semen dripped out of her and onto my lap.

She turned around to straddle my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much love, I didn't know it was possible while our tongues massaged and caressed the others'.

Georgie reached down, lined us up again, and slowly slid onto my member. This was her time is what she was telling me. She layed me onto my back, pinned my arms besides my head, and rode me slowly, sensually. This time we both came at the same time, in a gentle climax.

Once she was done, she released my arms, and laid on my chest never taking me from inside of her. We laid there for close to an hour just enjoying the feel of each other until Georgie opened her eyes and looked up at me. I had been silently watching her while running my fingers through her hair.

"Lex? Who was that howling?" She asked softly


End file.
